Lapidorsae
Just over a thousand years ago, the Lapidorsae were considered by the other Pentralan races to be barely worth caring about, much less worrying over. And yet, between then and the present, the Lapidorsae have exploded across Pentralis, enslaving both the Dralnfuae and the Cavestrae, stripping the races of any identity they may have had before enslavement, and driving the Kanirineta into the seas and skies. Since founding The Caelex Empire, the largest unified nation present in the Cordens system, the Lapidorsae have become an interplanetary power, and do not seem to be going anywhere any time soon. Etymology and Other Names The name Lapidorsae comes from the Locaelan word for "Stone-Backed," reflecting the prevalence of the Church of the All-Stone in Lapidorsan society. Though other races may have other names for the Lapidorsae, they are not used in the presence of any member of the Empire if the speaker has any form of social awareness. However, in the presence of defectors from the empire or other races, a common, derogatory name for Lapidorsae is "Gravel-backs," or the less popular "necrocrabs." Biology and Anatomy The most likely comparison one could make between the Lapidorsae and terrestrial creatures would likely be to a form of bipedal horseshoe crab. Hunched, protecting slightly more vulnerable underbellies under their thick carapace, the Lapidorsae sports broad shoulders, thick, pillar-like legs, and broad, clawed hands and feet. Their carapces come in a variety of colors, ranging from ivory white to pitch black, and all shades in between. Their underbellies tend towards more uniform race-wide colloration, usually a dark red, brown, or black from the smaller, more multitudinous plating beneath. Commonly, Lapidorsae who can afford it will encrust their shells with metals, semi-precious stones, and bone, causing no two members of the race to look quite alike. Though Sablae can rarely afford much more than some small ornamentation of bone, Shanxe can often be seen with gold and gems sporadically across their shells, and Uidist often have whole swaths of shell coated in metal and stones. Only the Inmota can afford to have their shells completely coated in diamonds and adamantium, but the ruling caste will spend the money needed to ensure their undead survival. Sociology and Culture Lapidorsan culture is strongly tied both to the Church of the All-Stone and magic, separating the race into five castes: Inmota, Uidist, Shanxe, Sablae, and Scofa, derived from the words for Undying, Boulder, Stone, Sand, and Dust, respectively. Lapidorsan society swings on magical power as the crux of right to rule, and where a Lapidorsae sits in the castes depends on their magical skill. The child of two Sablae may become an Uidist if they wield sufficient magic, or an Uidist may have only Shanxe children if their magic is not strong enough. Only the Inmota and Scofa cannot be born into for Lapidorsae. Inmota The Inmota, or Undying, are the ruling caste of the Caelex Empire. Any Lapidorsae may become an Inmota, as long as they have managed to defeat death itself and become a Lich. The Inmota serve as the political, military, and religious leaders for the entire empire, and are powerful beyond any other citizen, in wealth, physical might, and magical prowess granted by their transformation. Uidist The Uidist are the most magically powerful Lapidorsae who have not made an attempt to join the Inmota, successfully or otherwise. They serve as the nobility, local religious leaders, and military officers for the Empire. The Uidist are the second least populous caste, after the Inmota, due to their tendency to squabble and fight amongst themselves for minor amounts of power over each other. Shanxe The Shanxe tend to have a mix of magical and physical prowess, and fulfill the empire's need for craftsmen, business owners, teachers, and bureaucrats. Though the Inmota would declare otherwise, the Shanxe are the lowest class that has any power in the empire. Former citizens of the empire have noted many Shanxe are of the opinion that death would be preferable to being any lower in the caste system. Sablae Those Lapidorsae with no magical skill whatsoever become Sablae. Barely better than Scofa, the Sablae nonetheless remain a proud group, taking satisfaction in forming the ranks of unskilled laborers and footsoldiers of the Empire. Sablae may rise to the ranks of the Shanxe if they can find the ability to develop magic through divine pathways, but the time required to do so is rarely available. Scofa The true backbone of the empire the Scofa consist of the Dralnfuae, the Cavestrae, the involuntarily undead, and even some Lapidorsae. The Scofa are unable to advance in caste, and are not even considered citizens of the Empire. As such, despite this caste being by far the largest, it is also the least heard from outside of the empire itself. Behavior Lapidorsae are, by nature, a proud race, and tend to carry themselves as such as long as they remain citizens of the empire. Former citizens, on the contrary, tend to be much more reserved and cautious, feeling much smaller than citizens regardless of size, due to the empire's forceful grip on its people and the threats distributed for defection. Naming Lapidorsae tend to bear names that consist of a word in Locaelan that pertains to a noteable feature of the individual, adjusted for the individual's gender. Male Lapidorsae names end in -us, and female in -a. Those who do not identify as male or female do not adopt -us or -a at the end of their names. Exampple names: Semoriaba, Satrus, Nocsur Racial Traits Lapidorsae are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size. Those with Lapidorsae characters may select from the ability modifiers present for their selected caste. *'Uidist': +2 Int and -2 Con or +2 Cha and -2 Wis *'Shanxe': +2 Dex, -2 Int, and -2 Wis'' or'' +2 Wis and -2 Cha *'Sablae': +2 Str and -2 Dex or +2 Con and -2 Int *'Scofa': A Scofa Lapidorsae is a former member of another caste, and may select from the scores present for their caste of origin. Uidist Chanter's Chitin: Uidist gain +2 Spellcraft and +2 Use Magic Item Death Seeker: Once per day, Uidist may choose to become temporarily Undead. This ability lasts for ten minutes per level. The individual is healed by Negative energy, damaged by Positive energy, and immune to poison, disease, and sleep effects. Precognitive Dodge: Uidist gain +1 Reflex Shanxe Salesman's Shell: Shanxe gain +2 Bluff and +2 to one Craft skill of their choice Stolen Power: Once per day, Shanxe may copy an ally's spell or spell-like ability as an immediate action as soon as the ability is used. The Shanxe's HD is considered their Caster Level for the purposes of a borrowed spell. After copying a spell this way, the Shanxe is Dazed for the next round. At level 1, a Shanxe may only copy first level spells. They may copy 2nd level spells at level 4, and increase the copyable level every three levels afterwards. Unburdened Body: Shanxe gain +1 Fortitude Sablae: Assailed Armor: Sablae gain +2 Heal and +2 to one Perform skill of their choice Hammer Meet Nail: Once per day, Sablae can choose to forgo dealing extra damage on a crit, or any damage on a successful attack, to instead make their target Exhausted. Spirit Everlasting: Sablae gain +1 Will Alternate Racials Do Not Go Gentle: Uidist who become Undead exchange Death Seeker for Do Not Go Gentle. Instead of becoming temporarily Undead once per day, they become temporarily living. While in this state, they are healed by positive energy, and harmed by negative energy. They lose their immunities to poison, disease, and sleep while living, but are no longer affected by undead-targeting spells. This lasts for ten minutes per level. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races